Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an automotive vehicle capable of running on both of a public road and a non-public road area such as, for example, a circuit.
Description of Related Art
In automotive vehicles such as, for example, motorcycles, an automotive vehicle having an antilock brake system mounted thereon has been well known such as disclosed in the patent document 1 listed below. The antilock brake system is capable of avoiding an undesirable skidding on a road surface as a result of the wheel being locked when the automotive vehicle is abruptly braked or on a road surface having a low friction.